OC Song Fics
by Kaito x Aoko luver
Summary: Made for my bestie Nina luvs Iceland. No flames please.
1. Look At Me

Look At Me

I would bet my life, like I bet my heart

"Jenny! Jen! Stay with me!" His voice sounded shaky, it sounded like he was crying as I laid there in my own blood fading slowly thinking about my short life with him.

That you were the one, baby

Jenny felt the cool breeze of the spring air blow through her black hair as she walked with her good friend Alex Kuroba.

"It's such a beautiful day out isn't it, Al?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

"So. Al, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jenny asked.

"Uh, well... I was wondering if..."

"Please tell me it's not about the algebra answers again. Al, you really gotta start doing the work yourself." Jenny muttered as she stared digging through her school bag.

"No! That's not what I wanted to talk to you about!" Alex remarked.

"It isn't? I was sure..."

"Jenny... I like you." Alex stated.

"Aw! Thanks, Al! I like ya too!" Jenny said with a grin.

"No, Jen. What I mean is... I love you." Alex explained.

"Y-you do? Since when?" Jenny asked.

"Since as long as I can remember being with you." Alex answered.

Jenny allowed a tear fall, "Al!" She said as she hugged him, "I love you, too!" Jenny giggled.

I've never been so sure of anything before It's driving my heart crazy I can't hold out, I can't hold back now Like I've done before

Darling, look at me I've fallen like a fool for you Darling, can't you see I'd do anything you want me to

"I've got you this time, Kid!" Jenny exclaimed as she ran after the phantom thief. Kid then turned a corner, Jenny followed him but he was no where in sight. Jenny growled in irritation.

"It's alright, detective perhaps you'll catch me next time." Kid said after cornering her.

Jenny pulled out a gun then pulled the trigger, but the gun was somehow unloaded, "What the?!" She wondered.

"Well, this is a strange turn of events... The thief catches the detective. There's a good plot twist." Kid replied.

Jenny trembled, "What do ya want, with me Kid?" She asked.

"Nothing. I don't steal beautiful gems such as you." Kid answered.

Jenny looked right into his eyes.

Kid smirked then teasingly brushed his lips to hers. He was shocked when she was actually kissing him, but then closed his eyes.

Jenny then came back to reality then slapped Kid in the face.

"What was that for?" Kid asked.

"For... For... Ugh!" Jenny growled after Kid disappeared then she walked away.

Alex waited outside with the cops. He smirked as he pushed a white glove with his latest prize wrapped inside into his pocket.

"Al!" Jenny greeted as she hugged him.

Alex smiled, "Hey Jen! How'd it go?" He asked.

"Horrible! He got away!" Jenny answered.

'I feel bad leading her on, then having her angry at my alter ego. Maybe...' "Jen. I need to tell you something." Alex said.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"I can't tell you here. I need somewhere private." Alex explained.

"Okay." Jenny said as she grabbed his hand & they walked to a secret place in the park.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Jenny asked.

"Jen. You're not gonna like this & this isn't easy for me..."

"Are you..."

"No, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm not who you think I am." Alex explained.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"I mean... There's two sides of me & both of them you've seen tonight." Alex explained.

"Al?" Jenny said in confusion.

Alex pulled out a white sheet then flipped it around him & made it rest on his shoulders, "I'm Phantom Thief Kid." Alex said in Kid's voice and wearing Kid's outfit.

"Prove it! What was one of the things you said to me, 'Kid'." Jenny remarked.

"I don't steal beautiful gems such as you." Alex said.

Jenny's eyes widened, "You are him! Why Al?" She managed to get out through her shock.

"I'm Kid to protect my family. Jen, whatever you do you've got to keep my identity a secret." Alex pleaded.

"...I-I promise." Jenny said.

I tell myself I'm in to deep Then I fall a little farther Every time you look at me

How do you do that, babe? Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you

"Jen! Open up!" Alex exclaimed as he tapped on the window to her bedroom.

"Hey Al..."

"Happy birthday!" Alex replied as he made a rose appear out of thin air.

"Thanks, Al." Jenny giggled & kissed his cheek.

Alex blushed lightly & smiled, "Hey you wanna see something cool?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure." Jenny answered then took it. Alex & Jenny went to a giant skyscraper.

"Wow! You can see the whole city from here!" Jenny said.

"How about a better bird's eye view?" Alex asked dressed as Kid without his hat or monocle. Jenny smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Then jumped off & they flew over the city Jenny held her eyes shut.

"Come on, open your eyes. You're missing it!" Alex chuckled.

Jenny opened her eyes, "This is so, beautiful! I'm never going to forget this night. Thanks, Al." She exclaimed with a smile.

"No problemo, Jen." Alex said.

I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this First time in your arms, I knew The way you held me, I knew that this could be What I've been waiting to find

Darling, look at me I've fallen like a fool for you Darling, can't you see I'd do anything you want me to

"Jenny! I'm here!" Alex exclaimed with a very aggrivated expression on his face.

"Alex! Stop! It's a trap!" Jenny cried as she pushed him out of the way just as a gun was fired & Jenny fell to the ground with a wound on her side.

I tell myself I'm getting in to deep Then I fall a little farther Every time you look at me

Every time you look at me

"Jenny! Jen! Stay with me!" Alex cried as he did everything within his power just as the ambulance came.

"Jen! Jenny! Hey, wake up sleepy head!" Alex chuckled.

"Wha? What happened?" Jenny asked as she sat up.

"You fell asleep on the couch and you were having a nightmare. Everything okay?" Alex asked.

"A lot better, now." Jenny said as she kissed Alex.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed or the song in this fic.


	2. Begin Again

Begin Again

Took a deep breath in the mirror. He didn't like it when I wore high heels, But I do. Turned the lock and put my headphones on, He always said he didn't get this song But I do, I do

Kylie sighed as she got ready to meet up with yet another guy her cousin Jenny had set a blind date with.

Walked in expecting you'd be late. But you got here early and you stand and wave I walk to you. You pull my chair out and help me in. And you don't know how nice that is, But I do

Kylie walked into the small café. She just assumed her date would be late like her ex always was.

"Hey Kylie." A voice greeted behind her.

Kylie turned around & seen a handsome young man with blonde hair & blue eyes standing by a booth behind her, "Matt? Hey! What are you doing here?" Kylie asked.

"I'm here to meet my date." Matt answered.

"Your date's a lucky girl. Jen, set me up on a blind date & I don't even know if he's here yet." Kylie sighed.

"He is." Matt said.

"How do you know? Did Jen tell you who it is?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered. "Who is it?" Kylie asked.

"Well he's me." Matt answered. Kylie smiled she was actually glad Jenny chose someone she actually sort of knew.

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid I think it's strange that you think I'm funny, 'cause he never did I've been spending the last eight months, Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

"...And then, I finally had mercy on him & helped him out of the pit." Kylie finished.

Matt laughed, "Wow, Kylie. I don't think I've ever noticed how funny you really are." He said.

"Oh really?" Kylie teased.

"I didn't mean in a bad way! I just meant..."

"I know. I was just kidding." Kylie interrupted him.

You said you never met one girl Who had as many Shania Twain records as you But I do

The two sat there enjoying the meal when the radio began to play "You Win My Love" & both Kylie & Matt recognized it immediately, "Shania Twain!" Kylie & Matt said.

"Yeah! Wait? You listen to Shania Twain?" Matt asked.

"I have like all her records. Are you kidding?" Kylie answered.

"Me too! I've never met anybody who has as many of her records as I do." Matt replied.

"Well, now you do." Kylie stated.

We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy But I do

"...That was possibly the worst camping trip we ever took." Matt chuckled after ending his story. Kylie giggled.

"It's nice to have somebody I can let loose & just be me with. I don't get to do that being the star of the guy's soccer team. Everybody expects me to have this rep. But, I'm really not that guy. I guess, I just feel that comfortable around you, Ky." Matt replied.

"I'm glad." Kylie stated knowing the end of the date was drawing near & the amazing time she had with Matt was going to be over & she'd have to go back to the pain of being alone again, without him & her mind would begin to dwell again on the past relationship.

"Something wrong, Ky?" Matt asked.

"No, everything's fine." Kylie answered.

"Are you sure." Matt asked again.

"Yes. I'm sure." Kylie answered.

"Alright." Matt said as he stood up to go pay. Kylie sighed then ran her hand through her soft, brown hair.

But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid I think it's strange that you think I'm funny, 'cause he never did I've been spending the last eight months, Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again.

And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up. But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches, Every single Christmas and I won't talk about that, And for the first time what's past is past

Kylie giggled as Matt escorted her to her car. "But, yeah. My Dad, Tori, & I have a blast on Christmas. We watch all the funniest Christmas movies ever until midnight then we all do our gift exchanges & stuff. It's a tradition that we've done since Tori first married Dad. You should come over this year." Matt suggested.

"Yeah. I think I might." Kylie said after Matt opened her door after she unlocked it. "Thanks." Kylie replied as she climbed in. Matt shut the door then waved at her & began walking to his car. Kylie got out after starting her car, "Matt!" She exclaimed.

Matt immediately turned around, "What is it, Ky? Something wrong?" He asked.

"No... I-I just wanted to thank you! I enjoyed myself tonight & that's something I haven't done in so long." Kylie stated as Matt walked back over to her.

"You're welcome. I had an amazing time with you, too." Matt replied as they both slowly leaned in towards each other. Matt's lips soon brushed against her's. Kylie wrapped her arms around his neck then they both kissed passionately.

'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. I've been spending the last eight months, Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

Jenny waited for Kylie in her room. She couldn't wait to hear how her matchmaking skills worked. Kylie opened her bedroom door & was surprised to see Jenny sitting on her bed, "Jen what are you doing on..."

"How'd it go?" Jenny asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"As much as I hate to admit it. You did good... This time." Kylie teased.

Jenny giggled, "Yes! So did you two kiss?"

"I'm not one to kiss & tell, Jen." Kylie teased.

"You did?!" Jenny asked happily. Kylie smiled & bit her lip.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so happy for you!" Jenny exclaimed then hugged her cousin.

"Tone it down a notch! You're too loud!" A voice exclaimed from next door.

"Clamp it, Conan!" Jenny & Kylie remarked. By the end of the night, Kylie was glad she went on the blind date her cousin, Jenny set up for her. It definitely was a night that she'd never forget.

But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed or the song in this fic. I also do not own Kylie she belongs to Nina luvs Iceland.


	3. Catch Me

Catch Me

Before I fall too fast Kiss me quick but make it last So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye

Haley Hartwell was with her family's friends the Kudo's & the Sanders' along with a few other friends it had been years since Haley had seen any of them. But, the one she could say that she missed the most out of all of them was Conan Sanders, a brown headed green eyed, 16 year old. She didn't want to, but she had grown feelings towards him. She was supposed to be the "tomboy". If her friends, Kylie Sanders, Conan's sister or Jenny Kudo, Conan's cousin, found out about it it'd be the end of her, she just wouldn't stand for that.

Keep it sweet, keep it slow Let the future pass and don't let go But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight

Haley had spent the night at the Sanders' residence with Kylie & Jenny. She was restless so she quietly crawled out of bed & walked into the kitchen. She froze when she saw Conan in there.

Conan turned around, "Hey, Haley. What's up?" He asked.

Haley blushed since she froze up like that, "Nothing really, couldn't sleep is all." She remarked crossing her arms over her chest.

Conan grinned, "I see. You want anything?" He asked.

"Maybe a glass of water." Haley said sitting down in a bar stool & running her hand through her dark hair.

"Okay." Conan replied as he turned around to grab a cup.

"What are you doing up this late, anyway?" Haley interrogated, "I thought you went to sleep hours ago."

Conan grinned as he placed her glass on the counter, "I do my best writing with no distractions, hence the few hour nap & late hour I'm up." He stated.

"You're an author?" Haley asked.

"No, not yet I hope to be... Someday." Conan answered, "You wanna read some of what I'm writing now?"

"Yeah!" Haley exclaimed.

"Sh!" Conan shushed her. Haley covered her mouth & blushed.

But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing You've got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling Your love is where I'm falling But please don't catch me...

Haley & Conan stayed up for a long time that night talking & reading his previous work.

"So am I in any of your books?" Haley teased.

"Yeah." Conan blushed as he highlighted a paragraph in one of his books.

Haley read it she began to blush when she read how he described her, "Rose was as hard as a rock on the outside, but on the inside she was a like her name, as beautiful as a rose. Every person would stop & stare as she entered a room, though Rose tried to cover her beauty with a demeanor of a tomboy, people would still notice the true beauty that was apparent both inside and out. Her eyes were as an emerald, her skin was a beautiful tan, & her hair that flowed to her mid-back was as dark as a raven..." She read out loud then stopped to look at Conan's bright red face. Haley smiled then kissed his cheek. Conan was shocked.

"I think I'm gonna crash for the night. See you in the morning." Haley replied as she walked out of the living room & back into the room where she was staying. As she fell asleep that night she did so smiling.

See this heart won't settle down Like a child running scared from a clown I'm terrified of what you do My stomach screams just when I look at you Run far away so I can breathe Even though you're far from suffocating me I can't set my hopes too high 'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"

The time came after a whole month of staying up late, reading & talking with Conan. It finally came time for Haley to leave, back to Alberta. She was dropped of at the train station by Jimmy Kudo, who was like an uncle to her really. Haley sighed as she waited alone at the station. A few more minutes & she'd be on the train, how she wished her time in Beika City wouldn't have ended. A tear fell as she thought about leaving, leaving the one who she loved was the hardest part. "Haley!" A voice called out from a crowd. Haley turned around & saw no one. "Haley!" The voice called out again.

Haley's eyes widened through her tears, she recognized that voice. She quickly maneuvered through the crowd & ran into the man she knew she loved. "Conan." Haley cried as she hugged him. Conan smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here." She replied.

"I came as soon as I found out." Conan stated. Haley looked up at him. Conan softly wiped her tears away, "Haley, when are you leaving?"

"In a few minutes." Haley answered.

"Oh, gosh!" Conan remarked in irritation. Haley watched as he paced around for a moment. "Haley, I can't let you leave without telling you..."

"Train to Alberta on platform 6. All passengers please board." The announcer proclaimed, interrupting Conan.

"That's my train." Haley replied sadly.

"Haley, could you just hear what I've got to say, first?" Conan asked.

"Sure, Conan." Haley said.

"I love you, Haley. And, I know you live in Alberta & me here, but..."

"Conan. Conan, shh. I know. I know, I love you more than the stars that fill the sky, but I've got to go. I can't stay. I'll be back. I promise." Haley cried. Conan kissed her passionately, & Haley in return. Once they parted, they both had tears falling down their cheeks. Haley grinned softly, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah." Conan replied.

"Goodbye." They said to each other then Haley boarded the train before the doors closed. And Conan walked away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed or the song in this fic. Conan belongs to my bestie, Nina luvs Iceland.


End file.
